


Unprofessional

by User435



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (before he's a big shot), (please wrap it up in real life), Dirty Talk, F/M, Jango gets turned on by bare backs?, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The lack of Jango fics is shameful, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i know nothing about politics and it shows, idk read to find out, misuse of mando'a probably, no y/n, p in v sex, set early in his bounty hunting career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User435/pseuds/User435
Summary: You're a senator of a small planet in conflict. The King, not pleased with the Jedi's handling of the issue, hires the up and coming bounty hunter Jango Fett to protect you while you draw up a treaty in Coruscant.Stuck together alone in an apartment, sex drives raging. Who's gonna cross the boundary to unprofessionalism first?
Relationships: Jango Fett & You, Jango Fett/ Female Reader, Jango Fett/ Reader, Jango Fett/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> One deadline down, and an exam done= a small break to write.   
> This is my first x reader fic so be kind, though the reader is AFAB they're not physically described at all to keep it inclusive!   
> Enjoy!

Your back was distracting him.    
Why had you worn a backless dress? It couldn’t possibly be comfortable being so exposed like that.    
But still, Jango couldn’t tear his eyes away.    
The dip of your waist, the path of your vertebrae, how your shoulder blades moved with each small shrug, or shuffle, the light marks that mapped out constellations against your skin.    
His eyes took in each detail hungrily, saving the image to memory to re-imagine later how his hands would look across the small of your back, or gripping your waist from behind as he moved down to kiss the map of stars on your skin.    
As if sensing his gaze through the visor, you casted a quick glance over your shoulder from your seat at the negotiation table, soft lips slightly parted and eyes soft, and wondrous.    
It was enough to drive him mad. 

Since taking this job, you had been the object of his desire.    
It wasn’t professional of him, he knew that even in the early stages of his career, but he reasoned that as long as he never crossed the boundary everything would be fine.   
Behind his armour, he was safe.    
And, as a result, so were you. 

A senator of a small, but wealthy planet on the outer rim, the reigning monarch had hired him to be your bodyguard after multiple attacks, kidnapping, and assassination attempts of officials. The Jedi had only disappointed him with their lack of results, and Jango felt a swell of pride that he was deemed more efficient than the Jedi scum.    
The people who wished to bring you to harm were terrorists of a neighbouring planet from the same system, lethal and brutal in tactics, but not enough to best the Jango Fett.    
He generally stayed away from politics and bureaucracy as a rule, but the start of his independent career had been slow, and the fee was too much to ignore when his ship was falling into irreparable disrepair.    
And then, the king has assigned him to you.    
Well spoken, elegant, you were immediately charming, but something else that struck out to him, something he wasn’t used to, the kindness in your eyes, and the honesty of your face.    
You seemed too sweet to be a Senator. 

You had travelled to Coruscant to try and plan a path towards a treaty with the other senator, overseen by the Supreme Chancellor.    
And you had chosen to wear that darned backless dress, a deep inky blue of the finest silk, with your hair tied up exposing the back of your neck. A small stray curl, too short to be tied up with the rest, tantalizingly resting on top of your soft skin.    
Jango leaned back against the wall, deep in the shadows and out of sight, but always close by you.   
“We should push for an armistice before starting the negotiations,” you stated, hands moving gently to punctuate your sentence, “the main victims of this conflict are ordinary citizens, we need to put their safety first, and then see to the politics.”    
“So you’d happily agree to put your arms down?” the other senator, a man nearly 4 times your age sneered.    
“I can organise it, but only if we have confirmation that your people will do the same.”    
“We won’t be the first to surrender!” the senator stood up, and the Supreme Chancellor waved his arm, “Settle down! We will do no good here by blindly following our pride. I think it’s best that we continue in the morning.”   
You nodded once, “I agree, Chancellor. Perhaps the time away will give us a fresh perspective on things.”

The other senator barely contained his rolled eyes, before standing up, “Until then, senator, Chancellor.”

You got up, and bowed to the Supreme Chancellor, before walking towards the door with Jango staying exactly two paces behind you.   
In the distrusting privacy of the hallway of the Senate, you sighed, the tension that he had watched slowly build in your back as you contained your frustration at the negotiation table, deflating but still stuck within you. You yawned, stretching up your arms and extending your hands up to the vaulted ceiling,    
“You must’ve been bored out of your mind in there.”   
“It’s a rare occasion that my job is boring, senator.”   
“Please,” you wave your hand at nothing in the air, “enough with the titles, it's late and I’m off duty.”   
“As you wish,” your name rolled off his tongue, vocoder enhancing the accent, and he was glad the helmet hid his smirk as he watched you suppress a shudder crawling up your spine.   
You tried to hide it by turning your head to offer a small smile, as you both made your way down to the Speeder hold. Jango held out his arm for you to hold as you climbed into the backseat, and settling into the driver’s seat, he flicked the engine on, roof enclosing over your head as you both escaped the suffocating senate in a cloud of smoke. 

Jango entered the apartment first, going through the security protocols as you stood waiting in the elevator, arms crossed and fingers tapping against your elbows.    
He gave the all clear, and bid you goodnight,    
“Fett?”   
“Yes?”   
You turned your back to him, hands coming up to keep your hair up as you asked, “Would you undo the catch around my neck, please?”   
He swallowed thickly, were you teasing him? It was true, you had no handmaidens, but you had done the catch yourself this morning, so why ask him to undo it?   
Don’t do it, don’t do it.   
He carefully stepped behind you, going close enough that his helmet filters were filled with your sweet scent, but not close enough to be more of a pervert than he had already been feeling recently, and removed his gloves so he could get a better grip on the catch. The small gasp that escaped your lips as his fingers brushed against your skin didn’t escape him.   
He started undoing the catch, dragging out the simple task for as long as he could, savouring the warm, softness of your skin beneath his rougher fingers.    
But such niceties can’t last forever.    
The catch lifted, one of your hands moved to hold the top of your dress up, and you managed a small ‘thank you’ before bidding him goodnight. 

His fingers still tingled from where they had touched your skin. 

* * *

Your name was on his lips between the small pants and quiet grunts as he smeared his precum up and down the shaft.    
Eyes squeezed shut, he held that image of your bare back in his mind’s eye, how your head turned to him, how soft your skin was. He imagined gripping your waist, hips jutting into yours, what sounds you’d make for him, how your skin would feel under his lips….   
He was getting close when his ears twitched, picking up something distant.    
He cursed, pulling up his pants and wiping his hands on a towel in one quick movement, before grabbing his gun and stepping out into the dark hallway.    
He crept around the corner, eyes scanning the dark, sweat beading on his brow as he tried to locate the source of the noise.

His shoulders relaxed when he saw you.   
Clad in nothing but a thin nightgown that trailed down and pooled over your feet, the soft fabric hugged your body, and in the polluted glow of Coruscant, you looked beautiful.    
You were holding a cup of water between two hands, hair loose and flowing, and sleepy faced with doe eyes as you fluttered your lashes at him,    
“What’s the matter?”   
“You shouldn’t be out in this section of the apartment alone, it’s too exposed here.”   
“Oh, I didn’t think…” you trailed off, head tilting to the side as you looked deep into his face, “Are you warm?”   
“Hmm?”   
You reached your hand up to tap at your own brow, “You’re sweating.”   
“Probably,” he tried to brush off, feeling uncomfortable standing so close to you with his shirt off, as if you could feel the heat and desire rolling off his body.    
You smiled, eyes and face flooding with a friendly warmth, “Well, I’ll leave you to sleep, Jango you’ve been work-”   
He frowned as you cut yourself off, he followed your gaze down to his abdomen, bare and dusted with dark hair leading down further below the waistband of his pants, and towards his growing bulge. You cleared your throat, embarrassment creeping onto your face as you tried to regain control.    
He took a step towards you, and cupped your face in his hands.    
He crossed the boundary.    
Lips pressing into yours.    
The small moan you made was enough to drive him feral, but he pulled back, “I shouldn’t hav-”   
He was cut off when you pulled him into another kiss.   
This time, Jango didn’t hold back. 

He opened his mouth, teeth sinking into your bottom lip, and slipping his tongue in as you parted your lips for him. His tongue pressed and swirled inside your mouth, as if trying to conquer you or lay claim, and you melted into it.    
His large hand cupped the back of your neck, the other resting on your waist pulling you in closer to him. Your hand rested on the side of his warm, tanned neck, running up to thread through the thick curls on his head, still clutching the glass of water in between you.    
You pulled your lips from him, both of your panting breaths intermingling with the other. He licked his lips, “Want to take this somewhere else?”   
“I’d thought you’d never ask.” you grin, pulling him with you back to your bedroom.    
Jango took the glass from your hand, placing it on the dressing table, before pushing you onto your bed, and crawling on himself. 

  
You were pulled into another searing kiss, his large hands moving down to cup and squeeze your breasts, dragging his thumb over the soft fabric of your nightgown to make your nipples stand pert.    
The heat between your legs was growing, wetness quickly becoming insatiable as he pinched and squeezed the sensitive skin. You could feel him smirk into your mouth with each soft sigh and gasp you made. His hands moved further south, gripping your ass and thighs as he moved his lips down to nip and suck on your throat, and clavicles. You were going to have to wear a more covering dress the next morning, you realised.   
You wanted him in between your legs so badly it hurt.    
You pushed him away, pulling off your nightdress over your head eagerly as he watched you with amused and lust filled eyes.    
The feeling of his rough hands over the soft skin of your thighs was electric. Your eyes nearly rolling back at the heat he emitted onto your cooling skin.    
His fingers teased up your slit, and you moaned, the tantalizing contact driving you wild. He shushed you, grinning as the pads of his fingers rubbed a small circle onto your clit.   
Your back arched with a gasp, and his movements continued, small circles traced onto the sensitive nub over and over, varying from fast to painfully slow.    
Thrown back against the silken sheets, elbows pressed down to keep your body up, and legs splayed around him, he kept going. The wet sound your body made as he eased a finger into you made your ears burn,   
“Filthy thing, aren’t you?”   
You clenched around his finger, and he hissed, “So tight for me, mesh’la.”   
You frowned, about to ask him what he meant when he slipped up a second finger, curling them against the sensitive part of your upper wall as his thumb kept circling your clit.    
You were so close you could barely breathe. You felt like you could explode then and there.    
The pressure on your upper wall increased, and you finally burst, head thrown back with a small cry as your thighs shook.   
He kept fucking you with his fingers through it, drinking in every moan, and sigh as your body writhed and twisted beneath him. Jango’s free hand was running up and down your body, feeling and squeezing and pinching and tracing each bit as your cries simmered down to a whimper. He leaned down to capture your lips into another hungry kiss, the languid movements of your tongue between your pants made his erection grow painfully harder.    
“So…” you panted into his mouth, pushing your body further up against him, “So good.”   
Your hands felt tiny on the expanse of his back, tracing over scars as your lips moved along his jaw, and down his throat.    
He moaned when you nipped painfully at the tender skin of his neck, hands drafting down his abdomen and closer to his navel. Your fingers threading through the coarser hair before your hands moved to palm against his bulge.    
You stopped, and pulled your face from his shoulder, looking at where your hand was resting.   
Shit, he was big.   
As if sensing your intimidation, Jango smirked, “Think you’re ready for it, Mesh’la?”   
You bit your lip, and nodded. His palm landed on the side of your upper thigh with a ‘smack’, “Hands, and knees then.”   
You followed his instructions, arching your back, but he chuckled, tugging you to the other side of the bed.   
You frowned, and looked up to find you were directly across from your mirror.    
The wall length reflection you changed in front of each morning, showed you’re blacked out eyes, your flushed face and chest, and the tanned chest of Jango lining up behind you,    
“Need to see you as I fuck you.” he muttered, hands griping your hips.   
You arched your back further, wiggling your hips against him, “What you waiting for then?” you teased, grinning as he bit back a small hiss.    
  


He teased the head of his cock against your slick folds, the size of it making your stomach flip. You don’t think you’ve had someone this big before. 

The stretch of him inside you was burning. Your thighs shook as he eased in, holding your hips in place so you just had to take it. You were trying to breath, squeezing your eyes shut to focus as he slowly filled you to a point that you’d never been filled before. He finally bottomed out, hips pressing into yours, the coarse hair of his groin pressing against your skin. You groaned, trying to get a grip on reality, as your walls pulsated around him, filling and stretching you to your limit. Through the mirror, you looked up and saw as he smirked,    
“Look at you. What would all those well-to-do senators think of you now? All worked up and stuffed with my cock.”   
You whined, hands gripping the bed sheets below you in a desperate effort. He slowly dragged himself out, and snapped back in, earning a small cry from you. He kept going, keeping the pace controlled as he grunted,   
“It would be a scandal wouldn’t it?”   
You nodded, the breath knocked from your lungs with each thrust in, “Please-”   
“Poor little senator, cockdumb under a bounty hunter, huh?”   
He leaned his body down against your back, nipping at your ear, “Little slutty senator, you’re taking me so well. So tight around me, feeling like a vice.”   
His hand snaked around, rubbing harsh circles onto your clit, and you cried out nearly collapsing, he nipped at your ear, other hand painfully gripping into your hip, “Keep your hips up.”   
You nodded, and the rumble of his hot chest vibrated against your back. He pulled his body back up, pace growing more rough, more volatile. You were shaking beneath him.    
“Fuck, you’re perfect, Mesh’la.” he hissed, you could see through the mirror, the shine of sweat on his brow, the slight knit between them, how he licked his lips as he kept ramming into you, “Kept thinking about you like this with that dress you wore.”   
You moaned, head rolling down and throat becoming sore and voice becoming hoarse at each sound you made. The aching pleasure as you got closer to your orgasm kept building up.    
You felt like you were being split into two, he was going so deep, pushing you to your limit over and over again.    
The hand on your hip, wrapped on your waist, pulling you up flat against his chest as the fingers around clit pinched, “Come on, Mesh’la, don’t keep me waiting, you’re so close I can feel it.”   
You were whining, trapped under the pinching fingers, and arm binding you as he kept thrusting up into your guts.    
“Come on, Mesh’la, come o-”   
You fell apart. Eyes rolling back, and body trembling, shaking under his touch.    
His thrusts were too harsh, too raw in you, and you were whining and crying from the overstimulation, clit still pinched between his fingers. His pace became sloppy, nose buried into your neck as he chased his own release.    
Jango grunted into your neck as he came, your name repeated over and over as he filled into you, your lower body becoming unbearably hot, and full. Your hand rested over his, pulling him away from his assault on your clit as you tried to catch your breath. 

  
He fell on top of you, pushing you to lie flat against the bed while still keeping you plugged up, as his warm breath dewed the skin of your neck, “Still feel good, Mesh’la?”   
You nodded, turning your head to kiss the top of his hair, “More than, Jango.”    
“Want me out?”   
You hummed affirmatively, bringing his hands up to your mouth to kiss as he pulled out of you. Hot, sticky fluid ran down your inner legs, and you stumbled on what felt like gelatin to the bathroom to clean up. When you returned to the bedroom, he had pulled his pants back on, grinning wolfishly from where he sat on the edge of the bed, “Can barely walk, Mesh’la, am I too much for you?”   
It was more teasing than concerned, and you rolled your eyes, reaching over him to grab your discarded nightgown, “I can’t tell, I’d have to have multiple tests to get a definitive answer.”   
He licked his lips, dark eyes shining up into yours as he murmured,    
“Oh, I’m sure that can be arranged.”    


**Author's Note:**

> Hope my all my babies with daddy issues have a nice day! 😙😙  
> (And yes, that is directed at me too.)


End file.
